


Act

by Alleya



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Breathplay, Choking Kink, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bottom, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Exchange, Power Play, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alleya/pseuds/Alleya
Summary: A trip to the movies with his best friend stirs feelings within Jimin. As Taehyung often said, out with the old and in with the new.





	Act

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to mintael for helping me with this story. What would I do without you!

“So movie first then dinner?” Taehyung slid into the passenger side seat and closed the door, “or dinner then a movie?”

“Taehyung…”

“Yes Jimin?”

“How long have you known me?”

“Four years.”

Jimin swept his brownish black locks away from his eyes. “So what do you think?”

“Yeah… rather take my time and eat.” Taehyung’s tongue peeked out as he tilted his head to the side. “Movie then dinner.”

“Movie then dinner.” Jimin started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. “Duh.”

Taehyung fastened his seatbelt as the older man drove down the ramp of the indoor garage. The brunette rolled briefly to a stop before turning the radio on to a low volume and pulling out onto the street. Jimin glanced in his friend’s direction, watching Taehyung bob his head and adjust his jeans.

“Scrolling through dick pics again?”

“Jiminnie,” Taehyung kept his eyes on his phone’s screen. “Who the fuck sends dick pics in this age?”

“You did. Last week. To my snapchat.”

“I didn’t snap you anything.” Taehyung rebutted with a playful gasp. “How you know it was from me?”

“I know how to read smart ass. Only you would be that stupid to send me shit like that.”

“So you like looking at my dick?”

“Who said I wanted to look at your dick Tae?”

Taehyung lifted his head and looked at Jimin with a smirk. “Then why ya look?”

Jimin stopped at the light and laughed. “You’re the one who fucking sent it to me.”

As the light turned green, the pair fell into a short silence. Taehyung tapped his fingers against his thighs to the beat then looked over at his friend. Taehyung grinned and ran his tongue over his canines.

“You still thinking about my dick?”

“Jeez Taehyung,” Jimin laughed as he rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Jiminnie, it’s okay. You don’t have to deny it.” Taehyung chuckled.

Jimin laughed harder. “Would you stop, I’m driving.”

“Okay, okay,” Taehyung smirked and sat back. “So what movies are we going to watch?”

“I didn’t really see anything good, so maybe just the one we wanted to see.”

“Which one, the cartoon remake or the comic book one?”

“No,” Jimin scrunched his nose and made a face, “and definitely hell no to the second one. I’m boycotting that on principal. You know my stance about that movie.”

Taehyung laughed. “Nerd.”

As Jimin rolled to a stop, he reached over and pinched Taehyung’s outer thigh.

“Hey!”

“Don’t act new Tae, you didn’t want to watch it any more than I did.”

“That don’t give you a reason to feel me up.”

“If I wanted to feel you up, I wouldn’t do that.” Jimin arched a brow and smirked. “I’d do this.”

Taehyung jumped when Jimin pushed his hand between his legs. Jimin pushed apart Taehyung’s thighs and slid his hand deeper. Taehyung gripped the older man’s wrist. He tried to pull his hand away as the brunette’s smirk grew wider. Jimin caressed the blonde’s inner thigh and moved upward. Taehyung gripped the door handle as Jimin’s pinkie brushed against his crotch.

“Ya! J-Jiminnie!”

“See this is feeling you up.”

Jimin pulled his hand away and placed it back on the steering wheel before the light turned green. Taehyung eased back into his seat as Jimin continued to roar with laughter. With a small growl, Taehyung smacked the brunette’s shoulder.

“That wasn’t fucking funny.”

“No,” Jimin replied. “It was fucking hilarious.”

“I’m not trying to die.”

“I drive better than you…oh wait you don’t have a license.”

Taehyung snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, I take my test next week.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Within no time, the pair pulled into the movie theater lot and parked.

“Not a lot of cars,” Taehyung said as he stretched. “Nice.”

“Only you would get excited about that.”

“To be fair, I get excited about a lot of things.”

“Taehyung.” Jimin made a mocking gasp as he placed his hand over his heart. “There’re children around, think of the babies.”

Taehyung nudged Jimin as he laughed. “Only kid I see around here is you, shortie.”

“Ya!”

Jimin hopped and kicked at the younger man’s ass. Taehyung, still laughing, sprinted forward before the kick could land. Jimin quickly caught up, throwing an arm around the other man’s neck as he playfully growled.

“I give, I give.”

Jimin released the younger man with a satisfied smile. “I’ll go pay for the tickets.”

“Nope. You paid last time. I’ll get them.”

“You can pay for dinner.”

Taehyung pulled Jimin back beside him as a car turn around the corner. As the car passed them, the pair peered at the person behind the wheel. A blue hue reflected through the glass as the driver held the phone up to their face. The younger man shook his head as the older one rolled his eyes.

“Dumb ass,” they said in unison as they crossed.

There was hardly anyone at the ticket counter, saved for a small family with a toddler. Despite the many rows of registers, only two people were behind the glass. One sat in the middle and the other towards the far left side.

“Welcome to Cineplex how can I help you?”

“Two for Shane please,” Jimin said to the attendant as he reached for his wallet.

“Thirty-one eighty-two.”

Taehyung knocked himself into the older man, sending the brunette stumbling away. Jimin regained his balance while the blonde pulled out his wallet. The brunette glared as the younger man slid the card underneath the glass.

“Thank you,” Taehyung said with a smile.

“Tae.”

Taehyung slid the card back into his pocket and grinned at Jimin. “You’re buying dinner.”

Jimin rolled his eyes as Taehyung smirked in reply. A rush of cold air brushed against their faces as they entered the spacious theater lobby. Neon lights lit up the beige colored ceiling as a plush red carpet draped the steps that lead up to the second floor. There was an escalator on both sides of the stairs.

“Tempted to buy something from the bar.” Taehyung motioned to the miniature bar across from the concession stand.

Jimin scoffed. “Hope you got money for that because I’m not paying.”

“Hyung, I’m going to go the bathroom. Buy me some snacks.”

“What?” Jimin did a double take in the younger man’s direction.

“Going to the-”

“I heard that part.” Jimin replied.

“Oh then buy me some snacks. Please.” Taehyung poked out his bottom lip as he pouted. “Please.”

“Fine but it’s coming out of your dinner bill.”

“Sure sure,” Taehyung chuckled. “Get me the chocolate covered peanuts. Oh and a blue raspberry icee!”

“Why don’t I just buy you the whole concession stand while I’m at it?”

“Would you, that would be great,” Taehyung grinned at the older man.

Jimin narrowed his eyes as the younger man walked away in a fit of laughter. As he turned towards the concession stand, Jimin collided into another person.

“Excuse…”

“No the fault is mine.”

Jimin looked up to find himself staring at a familiar face. The once silver-colored hair that framed his face was now jet black. It was short in the front and sides and long in the back, accentuating the rows of piercing on his ears. The pair stared at each other as if time had frozen around them.

“Jimin…”

“Hi Jaebum,” Jimin’s voice trailed off.

“You look um-” Jaebum smoothed out the back of his hair as he looked elsewhere. “Well how are you?”

“Jaebongi, which theater are we in?”

A constant ache clawed at Jimin’s throat as a raven-haired stranger made his way over to them. The nickname that once danced on his own lips pierced his heart like an ice cold dagger. Jimin watched as the other man slid his arm around Jaebum’s waist and leaned against him. Jaebum gave a relaxed smile as his own hand rested on the other man’s side.

It was a face that haunted Jimin’s thoughts when he first unraveled Jaebum’s lie. This was the boyfriend, the one Jaebum went home to. This was the reason for the excuses to why Jaebum couldn’t stay over for the night. Jimin remembered the nights he would berate himself for not trusting Jaebum at his word. The days he spent waiting only to be stood up last minute. He had Jaebum for two years. This man had him for a full five.

Jaebum gazed at his partner as the raven-haired male brought their lips together. Jimin’s throat constricted at the serene look on his ex’s face. Jaebum chuckled as the other man blushed and swatted him on the arm.

Jimin’s eyes fell upon the small black band with its rose colored braid around the other man’s ring finger. His heart sank into his stomach and struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to interrupt.” The other man smiled in Jimin’s direction. “Hi!”

“Hi” Jimin gave a forced smile as he raised his hand and pointed to his empty ring finger. “Your ring is very…”

“I know it’s nice right?” The other man blushed and held out his hand for Jimin to see. “He picked it out two months ago.”

Jimin fought to keep his voice as even as possible. “That’s nice.”

From the corner of his eye, the brunette saw the pressed smile on his ex-boyfriend’s lips. He recalled how Jaebum had pulled him into the jewelry store during their date. The grin plastered on his own face when he pretended to protest as the older man held the door open.

He remembered every moment they spent in that store. The way his hand fit into the older man’s palm. How Jaebum slipped ring after ring on his finger, wanting to find the perfect one. The sweet words Jaebum sang into his ear about engravings and choosing the right stones. Jimin chewed the inside corner of his lip as the ring sat on another’s finger.

“Jackson,” Jaebum pulled the other man’s hand away and kissed it. “I swear you show it off to everyone.”

Jackson laughed and nudged Jaebum playfully. “So, is this another one of your friends?”

“We just had a class together. This is uh…” Jaebum replied before Jimin could open his mouth. “Um, maybe we should move out of the way, there’s someone waiting behind you.”

Jimin turned his head to find Taehyung walking up to them from a few inches away. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were back.

“Tae-”

“Took you forever to notice.” Taehyung smirked. “Did you get all the snacks you wanted?”

“No, not yet.”

“What am I going to do with you,” Taehyung smiled as he slipped Jimin’s hand into his and interlocked their fingers. “Are you going to introduce me to your friends?”

Jimin looked back and cleared his throat. “Right um. This is Jaebum. We had class together two months ago. This is his fiance.”

“Hi!” Jackson waved at them with a smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi! Nice to meet you guys.” Taehyung then turned his attention towards Jimin. “The movie’s about to start soon.”

“Don’t let us keep you.” Jaebum looked in Jimin’s direction. “It was nice seeing you.”

“Yeah.”

“Bye! Nice meeting you.”

“Nice meeting you both too.” Taehyung flashed a smile and pulled Jimin towards the counter. “Come on, I want something to drink.”

Jimin could only give a slight nod before the younger man pulled him towards the counter.

“Hi, can I get a blue raspberry icee and,” Taehyung turned to the older man, “what do you want babe?”

“A cola is fine.”

Taehyung turned back to the cashier, “and one medium cola.”

Taehyung took Jimin’s wallet from his hand and paid for their food. With a smile he pulled the older man closer and leaned into him.

“So you liked looking at my dick?” Taehyung whispered.

Jimin pulled his head back and eyed him. “Yaah…”

Taeyung chuckled then handed the older man his drink before grabbing his hand. He tugged Jimin’s hand, leading him away from the stand and towards the escalators. He unwound their fingers, placing his hand on Jimin’s lower back while ushering him to go first. Jimin kept his eyes forward until the bright ceiling lights disappeared from view.

Jimin stepped off the escalator and turned to the other man. “Tae-”

“Our theater is the second one on the right.” Taehyung began to walk ahead. “I don’t want to miss the previews.”

“Taehyung.”

Jimin fell into silence and followed as the younger man walked with slow strides. The blonde held the door then continued on. The door hissed shut and the brunette trudged down the darkened hall. As they turned the corner, Jimin stopped and stared at the rows of chairs barely filled with bodies.

“Practically empty,” Taehyung uttered aloud. “Let’s get the ones in the back.”

Before the brunette could respond, Taehyung took off up the steps and stopped at the top of the stairs. Taehyung turned back towards the older man, waving in his direction. Jimin sighed as he climbed and sat in the third seat of the last row.

“The middle is better,” Taehyung said softly.

“Don’t care.”

Jimin took his straw out of his wrapper and plunged it roughly into his drink. Taehyung took the seat beside him and the pair fell into an uneasy silence. Minutes passed as the lights faded around them and the opening credits began to play.

“So that was Jaebum.”

Jimin sighed. “That was Jaebum.”

“You deserve better.”

Jimin swirled his straw around in his cup, listening to the ice shift around. The screen before him faded into a blur, no longer able to focus on the movie. His thoughts drifted back to when Jaebum had appeared at his door after a week of silence and flowers in hand. Jimin remembered the rawness in his throat as they argued late into the night. He could hear the door slam as the older man had turned heel and walked out his door for the last time.

Jimin vaguely remembered when he dialed Taehyung’s number. Yet forty-five minutes later there he was, with two bottles of vodka in hand. The alcohol burned down his throat as they sat huddled on the couch. He remembered how Taehyung curled into him, allowing him to run his fingers through his hair as he vented.

From the corner of his eye, he watched Taehyung slurp his own drink as his head rested on his hand. With pursed lips, Jimin leaned in close.

“Why did you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Why not?” Taehyung asked. “Ah, we should have kissed in front of him. Right?”

Jimin took a long pause then answered. “He might have thought we were faking it.”

“Maybe not. I’ve seen how you kiss people.”

“Yeah and how do I kiss people, Tae?”

Taehyung placed his drink down and shifted to face the older man. “Like you don’t want to stop.”

Jimin turned his head back to the screen, trying to focus on the scene in front of him. He remembered all too well what happened after his fourth shot.

_“I feel like shit Tae.”_

_“That’s the alcohol talking, hyung.”_

_“Nah,” Jimin shook his head. “All this time I thought we had shit. Now, now I’m less than shit. Everything a fuckin’ lie.”_

_“You dodged a bullet so be grateful for that.”_

_Jimin hands held his sides as he fell forward in laughter. Taehyung’s hands gripped his shoulder, steadying him. Jimin downed another shot of vodka and threw himself back against the couch. The younger man hovered over him, rubbing his arm gently as he looked him over._

_“Slow down, it’s not a race.”_

_Jimin threaded his fingers into the blonde’s hair. He stared into the younger man’s eyes before he pulled him downward and kissed him. Jimin tasted a faint fruity hint of melon on his friend’s lips before the younger man pulled away._

_“Hyung-”_

_“Please.” Jimin stared up at him with pleading eyes._

_“I’m not…you’re drunk.”_

_Jimin lowered his head as he pushed himself off the couch. Every step was like he was wading deeper and deeper into quicksand. He ignored the younger man calling his name as he trudged into the darkness of his bedroom. He collapsed on his bed, turning away and curling into a ball as his bedroom door opened minutes later. The bed dipped and Taehyung’s hand rested on his shoulder._

_“Go away, Tae.”_

_Jimin bit his lip as the blonde pulled him onto his back by his arm. The younger man’s lips brushed against Jimin’s own and let out a breathy sigh._

_“We’re not fucking,” Taehyung slid onto the bed and threw an arm around him._

_Jimin pulled the blonde down, sealing their lips again as the blonde rolled on top._

Jimin remembered waking up alone in his bed. The uneasiness that filled him as he walked into the kitchen. He stood back and watched as Taehyung fixed hangover soup for the both of them. The younger man joked about how his splitting head made their entire night blurry. The guilt swelling within him vanished like a wisp of smoke as the younger man pulled him to sit down and eat.

A smile broke out on Jimin’s face as the younger man chided him for getting the both of them wasted. After the meal, Taehyung promised to come back later once he stopped by his house and changed. Then the younger man had left.

It wasn’t long before he felt eyes on him once more, pulling him out of his thoughts yet again. As he turned his head, he found Taehyung staring in his direction.

“Would’ve been good. Could’ve got back at him.”

“Stop.”

“What?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin held back a small sigh and leaned his head towards the other man. “Stop with that face.”

“What face?” Taehyung whispered back.

Jimin turned his head and looked at his friend. “That face you get when you’re determined to have something.”

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders and sipped his drink. Jimin let out an actual sign and sat back into his chair. Taehyung uncrossed and recrossed his ankles to the other side.

“You’re wrong,” Jimin said after he shifted in his seat.

“I didn’t say anything.” Taehyung murmured.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’ve known you long enough.”

“Oh yeah? Just what am I thinking.”

“You still think we should have did it.”

Taehyung gave a knowing smile as he arched his brow and kept his eyes on the screen.

“Kissing you again would have been a bad idea.”

Taehyung arched his brow. “Why? You didn’t have a problem with it two months ago. What’s the problem now?”

“The problem is,” Jimin rebutted, “if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”

“Who’s stopping you.”

“Tae-”

“Don’t act like you don’t have feelings for me,” the blonde interrupted.

“Tae…”

“I’m not mad. I wasn’t mad then either.”

Jimin held his breath and bit his bottom lip. He dropped his shoulder as he played with the ring on his finger. Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s hand, forcing the older man to jerk his head upward at him. Jimin kept an eye out for anyone disturbed and glaring by their constant whispering. Unlike them, everyone else focused on the bright lights flickering on the screen.

“We never talked about it.” Jimin spoke into Taehyung’s ear.

“Never needed to.”

“Tae.”

“Like I said,” Taehyung wetted his bottom lip, “who’s stopping you.”

Jimin glanced at Taehyung’s lips then back at him. “Bitch.”

“Shut up.”

Jimin brought their lips together and kissed him passionately. Taehyung broke the kiss long enough to pull the arm between them up and move closer. Taehyung rested his hand on the brunette’s thigh and parted the older man’s lips. Their tongues danced around inside each other’s mouths as they deepened the kiss. Jimin wrapped his arm across his friend’s waist then down his back as Taehyung cupped the back of his neck.

Sounds of gunfire and tires squealing played through the overhead speakers. Taehyung’s free hand slid down the brunette’s chest and over his jeans. Jimin’s breath hitched as the sounds of his belt buckle clanking together pounded in his ears.

“Tae,” Jimin stammered as he pulled his head back, “what are you-”

“Trust me.” Taehyung licked his friend’s lips and pulled down the zipper.

Jimin whimpered when the younger man freed his cock from its constraints. With a smile, the blonde sank down into his chair and took the brunette into his mouth. Jimin gripped the only other available armchair and inhaled sharply through his nose.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Jimin whispered.

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip to hold back his moans. Lower and lower Taehyung’s head went then he tugged at Jimin’s jeans. Jimin lifted his hips as discreetly as he could before settling down once more. The blonde grabbed the hand that wasn’t gripping the armchair, placed it on his head. When Jimin lifted his hand, the younger man grabbed it once more and pushed the fingers through his locks.

“Okay, okay.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes when he saw the small smirk at the corner of Taehyung’s lips. 

“I can’t believe you…” the older man mumbled under his breath.

Jimin curled his fingers in the locks of his friend’s hair and carefully jerked his hips. Taehyung’s teeth grazed the brunette’s sensitive skin. As drool spilled out of the corner of the blonde’s mouth, Jimin tossed his head back and came. Taehyung buried his nose into the older man’s crotch, deep throating the brunette until he was spent. Satisfied that he swallowed every drop, the blonde slipped his friend’s cock out of his mouth and sat up.

Jimin adjusted his pants until his jeans were around his waist. The sound of a belt buckle clinking pulled Jimin from his haze and he eyed Taehyung. Taehyung grinned, took a sip of his drink with one hand while he grabbed Jimin’s hand with the other. As Jimin eyed the younger man, Taehyung placed Jimin’s hand on his crotch with a smile and moved his hips.

“Tae,” Jimin muttered.

“You shouldn’t talk during a movie.”

Taehyung guided the older man’s fingertips higher to his own waistband and slid them down his boxers. Jimin surveyed the room for anyone coming their way.

“Eyes up front hyung.”

Jimin watched the blond swirl his tongue around the tip of the straw before putting it into his mouth. His friend sank lower into his seat and opened his legs wide. The brunette shivered when Taehyung’s knee touched his. Jimin turned his attention back to the screen and ran his fingers along the slit of the blonde’s cock. Taehyung took another sip of his drink, matching the brunette’s strokes as he touched the older man.

“Tae…”

“You do it, I do it to hyung.”

Jimin’s eyes darted around the dark theater, searching for anyone moving in the shadows. Finding no one, Jimin wrapped his fingers around the blonde’s cock and pumped his hand. True to his word, the blonde wrapped his around the older man’s cock, copying his movements. Nervously, Jimin threw his jacket over his own crotch and eased back into the chair.

A cold shiver went down his spine as Taehyung pulled the jacket off the older man and exposed him once more. The brunete glared as the younger man smirked and placed the jacket over his own knee. Jimin released the blonde and reached for it. Taehyung grinned and held it out of reach before placing it beside him. The blonde held Jimin’s wrist and dropped the older man’s hand onto his lap then motioned towards the screen.

Jimin moved his hand off his friend’s lap. Taehyung took the brunette’s hand into his own with a mischievous grin. Jimin gripped the handle of the chair when the blonde grounded against his hand.

The older man kept his breathes as even as possible as he curled his fingers around the younger man’s cock. Taehyung’s mouth flew open and he licked his upper lip. Jimin pumped his faster, watching his friend close his eyes and nibble on his own bottom lip. The blonde took his friend’s cock in hand and touched him as he pleased. Jimin bit down harder, willing himself not to jerk his hips into the hand.

Taehyung slowly released him then pulled his friend’s hand off him. “Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes.”

“Tae…”

“I’ll text you where, when I’m there. Don’t forget to put your phone on silent.”

Taehyung passed back the older man’s jacket as he got out of his seat. Jimin watched Taehyung cross in front of him and head down the aisle. He took a deep breath then glanced around the theater. There was no one looking in his direction, their eyes glued to the screen in front of them, lost in the film. Jimin leaned back into his head, and bit his bottom lip in thought. No sooner had he bit his bottom lip and placed his phone on silent, Taehyung had sent a message.

**Tae: Turn right and stay to the right. Head all the way back and around the corner. Last stall on the left. **

Jimin adjusted himself until he was presentable and left his seat. The hallways were empty, void of any noise and the smell of popcorn. Jimin glanced at his phone’s screen and followed the instructions. Carefully he slid open the bathroom door, giving it a once-over for any signs of life.

The bathroom itself was pristine, with black doors and marble floors. The contemporary style seemed as if plucked out of a model catalog. Each stall door was like a private room, blocking outsiders from looking in.

He cleared his throat, typing with one hand as he made his way to the last stall on the left.

**Tae: Knock once then twice so I know it’s you.**

Jimin rolled eyes and exhaled through his nostrils as he read the instructions. Another text followed.

**Tae: Just do it.**

Jimin curled his fingers and rapped at the door as instructed. The stall’s door tumbled before opening part way. With a wave of his hand, the younger male stepped back and beckoned him inside. The front door to the bathroom opened. Before the older man could blink, Taehyung grabbed his shirt and pulled him in.

“Tae,” Jimin whispered as the younger man locked the stall behind him.

Taehyung brought his finger to his lips as he looked at the older man. They stood there in silence until the sound of a toilet flushed echoed in the room. The sound of rushing water filled the silence. Jimin’s heart pounded in his chest, unable to look the blonde directly in the eyes. Taehyung’s finger slid along the line of Jimin’s buttons then across his chest. The water soon turned off. Footsteps retreated until the sound of the door opened and closed.

Jimin eyed him. “We’ll get caught, Tae.”

“We won’t. Trust me.” Taehyung curled his finger around one of Jimin’s belt loops and pulled him closer. “People barely use this bathroom. Just gotta keep our voices down.”

Jimin fell into silence as the younger man gently pecked him on the lips. Taehyung cupped the older man’s face, pressing his lips longer before pulling apart again. Soon Jimin closed his eyes, giving in to the soft kisses the younger man offered.

Jimin looked into the younger man’s eyes. “Why?”

“I’ve been waiting the longest for you to notice how much I want you.”

“So you want to fuck me?”

“No,” Taehyung unbuttoned his own pants then cradled the back of Jimin’s neck. “I want you to fuck me.”

The sound of the door opening once again silenced the pair. Steps shuffled across the floor as Jimin stilled. Taehyung gave the older man a long look before pressing their lips together. Jimin held back the moan threatening to erupt from his throat and parted his lips. The taste of the blue raspberry icee still lingered on the younger man’s mouth as Jimin kissed him deeper. Taehyung unbuttoned Jimin’s pants and tugged them off his hips.

“Fuck me,” Taehyung slipped his fingers past the elastic band of Jimin’s boxers. “Fuck me.”

The older man hissed into the crook of Taehyung’s neck as the younger man whimpered in his ear. Jimin propped his arm against a wall, shuddering while the blonde stroked him from base to tip.

“Want you.” Taehyung slid his hand out of the older man’s boxers then turned and faced the wall. “Please fuck me.”

Jimin caved and kissed the back of the wanton blonde’s neck. He yanked down Taehyung’s jeans and boxers until they pooled around the younger man’s ankles.

“Hyung.” Taehyung whispered. “Hyung, put your hand over my mouth.”

“What?”

“Put your hand over my mouth and fuck me.” The younger man begged.

“…You’re serious.”

Taehyung nodded. “I’ll tap your arm if I’m uncomfortable or want to stop.”

Jimin held back a chuckle. “Why am I not surprised? I bet you’d even let me fuck you in the middle of the bathroom if I asked.”

Taehyung bit his bottom lip as he lowered his eyes. Jimin’s cock twitched at the submissiveness in Taehyung’s face.

“Is that it?” Jimin became all too aware of how erotic his own words were to even himself. “Just take you out there and bend you over? Fuck you over the sink for the world to see?”

He pulled down his own boxers, freeing his cock from its restraints. Taehyung shivered as Jimin’s hand slid across his throat and cupped his chin.

“I bet that’s why you sent me those dick pics.” Jimin goaded as he rubbed his cock against the younger man’s ass. “Are you a little slut?”

The younger man quickly nodded his head. “Please…”

Taehyung placed his hands against the wall and opened his legs wider. Jimin spat into one hand, mixing his saliva with his pre-cum then coated his cock. With the other, he clamped his hand over the younger man’s mouth. He rubbed the tip against the younger man’s entrance and entered him. 

A small muffled whine escaped the blonde’s lips and he dug his nails into his palm. Jimin pressed his hand tighter and sheathed himself completely. Taehyung’s eyes rolled back, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Look what you made me do.” Jimin clenched his teeth then kissed the back of the blonde’s neck. “God Tae, you’re so tight.”

The blonde pulled away and tapped the older man’s hand. Immediately Jimin stopped and removed his hand. His heart dropped into his stomach as the younger man looked at him.

“Shit, did I-”

“Don’t,” Taehyung panted, “don’t say my name, hyung.”

“Oh.” Jimin nodded. “Yeah okay. My bad.”

Taehyung leaned his head back and pressed his lips against the older. Each kiss was slower than the last while Jimin held the younger man in his arms. Jimin’s hands roamed across the blonde’s stomach as the younger man playfully nibbled on his bottom lip.

“Keep cursing at me like you usually do.” Taehyung spoke with short, even breaths.

Jimin kissed the back of the younger man’s neck once more then licked his dry lips. “Anything else?”

“Fuck me harder. Please.”

Taehyung placed Jimin’s hand back on his mouth and bent forward. Jimin gripped the blonde’s hip with his free hand and pushed him against the wall. Taehyung breathed harshly through his nose when Jimin slammed into him. He fought the urge to cry out and moan into his friend’s hand.

“You asked for this, you bitch.” Jimin hissed at the blonde. “This is all your fucking fault.”

Taehyung raised his shirt higher and closed his eyes. His exposed, erected nipples rubbing against the cold wall made him leak with pre-cum. Jimin kept the pace slow, snapping his hips harder into the younger man with every thrust. The blonde squeezed tighter around him as he stroked himself.

Footsteps drew closer and Taehyung removed his hand from around himself. Jimin dug his fingers into the blonde’s hip when the stall door opened and closed beside them. Taehyung’s muscles contracted around him. The blonde writhed uncontrollably as he placed his palms against the wall. Jimin pushed him harder against the wall and buried his cock deep inside the younger man. Not wanting to stop, the blonde shook his hips from side to side.

Jimin narrowed his eyes and dug his fingers harder into the younger man’s skin as a warning to keep still. Taehyung gripped the older man’s arm in support and silently continued to ride him as much as he could. Jimin’s eyes closed partially and bit his bottom lip as his own climax drew nearer. The toilet flushed beside them, drawing the older man’s attention. He listened as the footsteps receded and the faucet turn on.

Taehyung slid his hand down the older man’s thighs and up his own. He pushed his hips back, urging the older man to move back as his fingertips slid across the base of his own cock. Jimin pulled the blonde’s hand away and push him against the wall once again. The older man held the hand above Taehyung’s head and laced their fingers together.

“No, slut.” Jimin enunciated in the blonde’s ear once the door closed. “You’re gonna come just like this.”

Taehyung eyes rolled back, jerking his hips against the smoothed wall. Jimin rested his head against the blonde’s shoulder and ground his hips in every direction. Taehyung stiffened, arched his back and climaxed with a soft whimper. He sagged against the wall as the older man continued his onslaught of slow yet hard thrusts. A low grunt sounded in Taehyung’s ear as Jimin climaxed deep inside him.

With heavy breaths, the older man held him in place until his cock softened. Jimin kissed the back of Taehyung’s neck, removing his hand from around the blonde’s mouth as he pulled out.

Wordlessly they pulled their pants up, their eyes everywhere else but on each other. Jimin tightened his belt and slipped the leather through the loop. Taehyung’s fingers cupped his neck and brought their foreheads together.

“Wanna stay and catch the rest of Shane?”

“I’m good.”

“I’ll meet you at the car hyung.”

Jimin nodded and waited until Taehyung was behind the door before slipping out of the stall. With his eyes cast down, the older man exited the bathroom and then the theater. Jimin slid into the car and placed his key in the ignition. His fingers lingered on the key before he dropped his hands with a sigh and sat back. Minutes later, Taehyung opened the door to the passenger side and settled into his seat. The blonde waited for the older man to start the car as he closed the door. Unable to bear the silence for a moment longer, Taehyung turned and looked at his friend.

“Hyung, um…” Taehyung paused, taking a deep breath through his nose. “Are you okay? I mean, are we?”

“Yeah…” Jimin turned his head in Taehyung’s direction, though he never raised his eyes to look at him. “Yeah.”

The brunette smoothed out the hairs on the back of his head as the sweat rolled down his neck. Jimin’s thoughts drifted back to the stall, replaying each second as he pinned him against the wall. The realization of it all hit him like a cold blast of wind. He had all but forced himself on his best friend and enjoyed it.

Jimin shivered. “Tae…”

Jimin’s words trailed off as he bounced his knee. Guilt filled him with thoughts of self-loathing and uneasiness. He blew his cheeks out, unsure of what he was truly apologizing for or if he should. Taehyung stretched his fingers outward, reaching for the older man.

“Hyung,” he placed his hand over his friend’s own. “This isn’t like you. Just say it.”

“_Are_ we good because that was…”

“That wasn’t your thing.” Taehyung answered softly.

“Yes. I mean no.”

Taehyung arched a brow in confusion. “No?”

“No.”

“So you did like it?” Taehyung questioned cautiously.

Jimin raised his eyes. “I like it but did you…?”

Taehyung’s thumb ran across the older man’s hand and flashed a reassuring smile.

“I want Chinese and margaritas.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m serious hyung. Let’s go to that drive thru place and get some Chinese and margaritas.”

Jimin snorted and rolled his eyes. “You always want Chinese and margaritas.”

Taehyung cupped the older man’s cheek and kissed him. Jimin moaned against his lips when the younger man gripped his hair. Gradually they pulled apart and the blonde stared into the older man’s eyes.

“I want Chinese and margaritas,” Taehyung repeated then fastened his seatbelt. “I’m paying.”

“You better be.” Jimin started the engine.

“The faster we get to the drive thru, the faster we can head back to your place.”

“Why my place?”

“Because,” Taehyung leaned back into the seat, “I liked it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this month's story. If you haven't already, please check out my other works. If you'd like, you can follow my progress and updates on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SabrinaKMercury).
> 
> Next month's story will be a HopeMon pairing. Please look forward to it.
> 
> **A Special Announcement:** If anyone would be interested in betaing my future stories, please send a DM via Twitter.


End file.
